total drama craft
by ultrawing
Summary: in the world of minecrafta. steve and herobrine host a new game show. 30 contestants compete for 1,000,000 diamonds. who will win? OC SIGN UP CLOSED (rated T for language)
1. sign up

**so i guess this is a side story to get rid of the writers black im having so here**

* * *

><p><strong>000<strong>

2 blocky people walks inside a room one is wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, tanned skin and a beard, the other looks the same but with soulless white eyes.

"hello and welcome to..." said the one with white eyes "total drama CRAFT I am herobrine and this is steve"

steve walked up "and we are here to host this game" steve said happly "in this game 30 contestants will compete for a LOAD OF DIAMONDS. herobrine can you hand me the contestants sign up sheets?"

"uhhhh... yea about that..." said herobrine nervously

"*sigh* what did you do?" asked steve

"i sorta dropped them out of the plane coming here" said herobrine

"WHAT UGGGggg... well since herobrine is an idiot"

"HEY!"

"YOU have the chance to send in your own OC'S" said steve

"let's just hope the producer will not kill us" said herobrine

"shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>sign up<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>name:<strong>

**race:**

**gender:**

**backstory:**

**relationship?:**

**appearance:**

**other:**

**what your OC will say when he/she gets to camp:**

**what your OC will say when he/she gets voted off:**

**what your OC will say when he/she wins:**

* * *

><p>"there sign up and join"<p>

"JOIN OR ELSE!"

**there** **that's the sign up when i get 30 sign ups chapter one will be put up see you next time on**

**total. DRAMA.** _**CRAFT**_


	2. update 1 mods

**000**

Steve was just sitting at his computer reading the sign ups

"hey Herobrine look at this one" said Steve

Herobine walks over and sees the one sign up that Steve herobrine to see

"my god… it from the poke-world" said Herobrine shocked

"yea" said Steve "so what do we do?"

"we let him join so lets make an update" answered Herobrine

**000**

Steve and Herobrine walk's in a room

"hey guys so here is and update" said Steve

"you can sign up as mobs from mods like pixl-mon, squid dimension, and mo-chickens" said herobrine

"however no mods like creepypasta-craft, mutant creatures, ect"

"if you want a mob from pixl-mon you must put in "pokemon: (what ever pokemon you want(no legendaries)) in the species"

"be warned only 5 mod mobs will be in"

"Im herobrine and this is Steve and we will see you next time on"

"TOTAL **DRAMA **_**CRAFT**_"

**000**


	3. meet the campers!

**000**

steve and herobrine walked up

"HELLO EVERYBODY and welcome to TOTAL DRAMA CRAFT!" yelled steve

"do you HAVE to yell?" asked herobrine slightly annoyed

"hey it a dramatic opening but that's not why we are here" said steve

"we are here to announce the OC's that made it in to TDC" said steve

"annnnnd here is our 1st player.. he is from the mod lands it is..." said herobrine trying to see what is the 1st player then came a minecart with an Ambipom in it

"Jimmy welcome to TDC!" steve welcomed

Jimmy said nothing all he did was walked and sat down on some grass

"I like him already!" said herobrine with a evil smile

"umm ok?" said steve awkwardly "here comes our next player" said steve eager to be rid of all of that awkwardness

then came a minecrart... but with nothing in it

"umm is it a faulty minecrart?" asked steve

"im right here" said a silver fish slithering out of the minecart

"oh! hey Silv welcome to TDC how are you feeling" asked steve

"im fine.. this place looks great!" said silv

"oh its cozy and 100% sa-" said steve who was cut off

"yea that you are going to need that because the next 2/3 months are going to be **HELL**" said herobrine trying to scare Silv

"EEP!" yelled Silv as he ran away over to Jimmy

"are you trying to scare to campers?" asked steve

"maybe..." said herobrine

"well here comes our next camper!"

then came a minecart with a human-like wolf that has a metal arm

"hello Vinter! sup man!" greeted steve

"Howdy ya'll. Hope we all have a great time!" said Vinter

"well i hope so too..then again it wont be any fun" said herobrine

Vinter said nothing but walked up to the others

"hey... Where is everyone else man? the only ones here is the pokemon, myself, and silver fish" asked Vinter

"you are only the third one here man" answered steve

"we have names you know" said Silv "im Silv by the way"

"im jimmy" said Jimmy as he held his hand out

"oh hi" said Vinter as he shook Jimmys hand

"ok nuff chit chat here is our fourth vict- i mean camper" said herobrine

then came another minecart with a grey enderman

"sup, duke" greeted herobrine

"sup, dude" said duke as he teleported over the the others

"ok our next camper is..."

then the next minecart holding the next camper who looks like a cross between a vampire, a human, and a god

"is the Jason!. how do you feel?" asked steve

"I'm fine,i can't wait the challenges!" said Jason pumped

"We'll see about that..." said herobrine quietly

Jason went over to the other campers

"hey im Jason" greeted Jason

"hey" replied Jimmy

"uh hi?" said silv

"hi!" replied Vinter

"sup" replied duke

"ok here is our next camper((**this is a OC of mine that i did not put up :D also there are 5 OCs of mine that are going to be in TDC to speed up the time**))" said herobrine

then came a minecart with a girl that made duke and jason jaw drop

the girl had dirty blond hair dark brown eyes a dark red t-shirt and blue jeans

"welcome Nicole you are the 1st woman to be in the TDC camp site how do you feel?" asked steve

"meh i dont care" said Nicole as she went over by the others

silv and vinter noticed that duke and jason jaws dropped

"ugh about what. 5 minuets and already there is a love triangle? i hope this show ends soon" said silv

"but the show has not even started yet" said Vinter

"I know" replied silv

"here is the next one" Steve had a smug look on his face

then came a human girl with Ginger hair, Pale skin, Freckles, Red shirt, Blue pants, Blue jacket, and Red converse

"welcome Isabella" said Hb(**im calling herobrine Hb)**

"I'm gonna fight to the finish line. No one will stop me." said Isabella

"love that enthusiasm there now go stand over there" said steve as he pointed to the other campers

isabella went to the other campers and greeted them soon after another minecart came

this one was a human boy with brown messy hair. grey shirt and blue jeans. brown eyes and white skin.

"wow nice place" said the boy in the cart

"yes it is Jase i should know i built it so go stand by the others" said steve

as Jase got out of the minecart 4 more came (**3 of them are mine**)

one was a blue creeper

"hello Eric how do you like it here"

"meh its ok" said eric and he went to the others

another was a zombie with an umbrella hat

"hey Walter welcome"

"hey" Walter just walked to the others

the 3rd was an endermite with a dark purple bow on its head

"hey there Jenn"

"uhh hi" said Jenn with a shy voice

the last one was a cross between an eevee,and a human with eevee brown hair and cream colored skin with hazel eyes she also has a headband in her hair. she is wearing a hazel skirt and a dark brown t-shirt brown boots(**this is still not the entire appearance but this is the most basic form *shrugs* also Jason fainted at the sight of her**)

"why hello there Aira"

"hello. It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can be friends."

"just go over there" Hb having a bored look on his face

"aww are you bored? do you want me to give you a book?" steve mocked HB

"SHUT UP"

another minecart this one was really big with 8 people on it

one was a girl that looks pretty shy and has brown hair with a blue bow tied in, tan-ish skin, a light blue top with dark blue stripes on it, jeans, black converse and grey eyes

"hi..."

"hello annabelle welcome to tdc. things may get a bit crazy but you will be fine now go stand by the others anne "

anne walked by the other girls

the next one to walk out was an iron golem and this one scared walter so much he pissed himself

Hb greeted the golem "welcome Suzie"

she looked at walter "suzie smash zombie" she said in a robotic voice wand walked over to walter while walter ran away "GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEE I NEVER LEARNED TO REEEEEAAAAAAD" walter screamed as Suzie threw him up in the air.

Hb was face down on the ground laughing while steve stopped Suzie "ok stop this zombie is fine now go to the other girls. then walter hit the ground face first "...ow..." then suzie walked up to walter "you zombie lucky" then walked away

"we will see after the break" said steve

**000**

*commercial break*

**000**

the next person on the minecart got out was a wither skeleton but has a black sword on his back

"welcome to the show Mr...Savior?" steve had a confused look as he read out Saviors sign up sheet

he went over to a rock and he sat on it

"looks like we got ourselves a loner" said Hb with some popcorn

the next one was a youtuber shocking everybody it was JeromeASF and behind him as BajanCanadian

"hold on youtubers? really ultrawing are you that lazy?" "FOURTH WALL" " SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO DARK ARCANINE...well anyway welcome to tdc guys"

"hey bacc? we upgraded!" said Bajan

"here comes the Bacc and the Benja and the betty" said jerome holding his beloved diamond axe

"alright now go stand by the others just becuase you guys are youtubers does not mean you get any special treatment" said steve

"seems fair" shrugged bajan

the next one was-oddly enough-a pig

"*sigh* hello and welcome...bacon...do your parents hate you or something?" said an annoyed Steve

"they hate me...and hi *oink*"

"just just go..." Hb was extremely annoyed. more annoyed then steve

the next one was a another youtuber with a face palming Steve and Hb

"*sigh* terasHD welcome... the 3rd youtuber here...just say hi and go to the others" said a clearly tired Hb

"hey i say what i want thank you very much" then teras walked over to the others

the next one is another enderman but is a bit shorter and -like a normal enderman- is black

"welcome to the camp. Jerry"

"hey" he teleported over by duke

Hb grabbed a drink

a bunch of minecarts came having the last few competitors

"ok i want this to be over with so...the last eleven..." started Hb

there was a the fallowing...

"Perry" a darker green creeper. "I WILL win" he said with a smug face

"Dani" a spider with a dark blue torso. she was playing on a 3DS

"katie" a human with black hair, blue eyes, a grey shirt, blue shorts multi colored socks, and white and red shoes. "ok..i got this...

"Leila" a medium sized slime "Hiiiii ^_^"

"Sabrina" a normal blaze "*sigh* why am i here"

"jacob" a human with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, a red shirt that says "im pimpin' and i know it", dark green pants and black shoes, and has a pair of sunglasses. he just smiled

"Autumn" an ocelot "*meow*"

"jade" a pokemon called a bayleef "well this is...different then most of these types of shows"

"Bradon" a human with a Green shirt and black pants with green shoes with blue shoelaces. "... ok this will be a wild ride bro"

"Casey" a dark purple cave spider " i am better then all of you" she said and that comment made almost every girl angry

"and last but not least...Amber" a grey bat "oh hi hi hi hi :D"

"ok now that everyone is here i will give you all a few hours to meet everyone or explore the camp. so we will see you all in a few hours" said steve cheerfully as he an Hb walked into a near by jungle

**000**

**its finaly over...ITS OVER now i can start the challenges now also what OC(and youtuber) is your favorite tell me in the reviews :)**

**see you guys next time on...**

total. **drama. ****_CRAFT_**

**dont forget to Review and add it to your fave and fallow list if you like it ^_^  
><strong>


	4. Challange 1: Bungee Madness

**last time on Total drama craft**

**we met all 30 campers some here big...some were small...some were loud...some were quiet...and some were extremely annoying**

**who is for favorite? who is your least favorite? who will go home today?**

**find out right now on...**

total.** drama.****_ CRAFT_**

**000**

all of the boys were sitting on one side of the food shack and the girls on the other side. everyone was sharing stories with each other

teras and Bajan were telling each other stories of their videos "then that's when i said 'featuring teras' toilet'" "wow you seem to have some funny moments in your adventures" "same with you man...also i brought my toilet" teras said while holding out a toilet

Jason was talking with Duke and Silv "and that is how i got here" Jason explained "wow so steve invited you himself? pretty crazy" "well i dont care as long there are some sports based challenges" said an excited duke

the girls were talking about stuff too

Isabella was talking with jenn

"so..who do you think will win? other then yourself i mean" jenn asked "well if anyone deserves to win is you or silv" Isabella answered "aww thanks"

then the speaker on the flag pole was booming with Hb's voice that echoed across camp

"OK MAGGOTS I WANT ALL OF YOU TO COME TO IN FRONT OF THE CABINS SO WE CAN DECIDE TEAMS...MOVE IT MAGGOTS"

every one got out and saw to cabins made with two types of wood and there were blocks of diamond and emerald on the top of both respective cabins and there was an outhouse in between them

"hi guize!" said a really stupid sounding steve

"hi steve" said everyone else

"ok first and foremost this is how everything will be set up...every week there will be a challenge to see who will go home the team who wins will get to keep a teammate and then the loosing team has to vote out whoever they don't want on their team the one who gets the most votes who be going home...and will never come back...EVER" explained Hb

"Now that brings me up to this outhouse. this is the confessionals if you have a confession, want to get something off your chest or want to yell something you can do that here"

**000**

**silv: ok all i hope is that my team are not the evil ones...thats all i want**

**000**

**dani: (playing on a 3ds)**

**000**

**Walter: What good is the voting? when i can just change the votes MWAHAHA *Cough***

**000**

**eric: i am surrounded by idiots**

**000**

"ok time for the teams...what we will do we will pick two names out of a hat those name will be the leaders of the team we will name then we will put what team you guys will be on. ok? good lets start"

"the leader of team A is...Duke" reveled steve

"huh? me? uhh ok?" said a confused Duke

"and the leader of team B is...Jade"

"ok i guess its ok" said an equally confused Jade

"Silv, Jimmy, Vinter, Teras, Bacon, Eric, Walter, Autumn, Suzie, Nicole, Jenn, Amber, Aria, and Dani you guys are on team A" Hb said with an unkown expression

"and Savior, Jason, Jerome, Bajan, Perry, Jase, Bradon, Jacob, Annabelle, Casey, Isabella, Katie, Leila, and Sabrina you guys are on team B" the smiling steve

"team A is the Destructive Diamonds and team B is the Everlasting Emeralds"

"now the cabins...all i have to say is that the cabins are NOT co-ed meaning...well you guys know where im going with this right?" said Hb

"ok lets get to the challenge so can you TP them to the top of the mountain" asked steve

then Hb teleported everyone

* * *

><p>"welcome to first challenge like all of these types shows you will all be jumping off a cliff but here there is a twist you will be bungee jumping for diamonds or emeralds depending on your team. what ever team gets the most gems within 5 minuets will win the challenge. you will get 1 try to get a gem then to the next camper" explained Hb<p>

"seems pretty easy..too easy...whats the catch?" asked Bajan

"you catch on quick...there are wild skeletons in the cave in the side of the cliff that will try to shoot you while you go to get a gem"

"oh..."said most of the campers

"ok who will go first?"

Then duke came up "i gotta do this first for my team"

"you just want to do the challenge first because it is an extreme sport" said Silv

**000**

**Duke: ok ok you got me that is why i came up first**

**000**

Duke got strapped in then Jerome came up too and strapped himself i "i gotta do this for them"

"first 2 ones to jump are Duke and Jerome 3...2...1...JUMP"

then they jumped. Jerome expertly dodged arrows while Duke got hit with a few as soon as they got to the bottom they grabbed as many as they can then they came back up with duke getting hit by a few arrows and Jerome got with with one and dropped an emerald. then they got back up to the cliff

"diamonds 5  
>emeralds 5...who is next?" asked Hb<p>

next ones to go up were Vinter and Bradon

They went down they both got shot with some arrows Bradon looked like to feel not much pain as soon as they got to the bottom Vinter smelled gunpowder he looked to his left and widen his eyes as he saw a group of wild creepers running at him.

**000**

**Hb: i wonder how those got there (trying to hide creeper spawn eggs behind his back)**

**000**

as they were down there Eric went to Walter "i need to talk with you...right now" then they went over to a area away form every one else

"i want to make an alliance with you"

"don't those always end in betrayal?"

"yes but if you team with me...ill share half of the money with you

"ok ill do it so...who are we eliminating first

"the pig he is useless and the useless ones always win"

"ok"

**000**

**eric: fool i wont share the money with him...ill do it if im dead**

**000**

**Walter: yes i know he is betraying me but i need to know as much as him as i can so i can get him good. then ill win**

**000**

meanwhile Silv, Bacon, Teras, and aria went down for the diamonds  
>and Bajan, Anne, Jacob and, Perry went down the points were 1015

then Dani and Savior came up "we only have 30 seconds left"

they strapped in then jumped

Dani grabbed as many she could and Savior kicked a creeper for 4 more

on the way up dani got shot then dropped all of the diamonds she had

"TIMES UP" then they counted the points " it is 10 to 19 so that means" said Hb

"THE EMERALDS WIN diamonds i will see you guys at the camp fire over by where you all first came here" said steve

**000**

**Teras: SO CLOSE well i will vote for the one who lost it**

**000**

**Suzie: me vote zombie**

**000**

**Eric: i got to keep up with the deal so bye bye piggy  
><strong>

**000**

**Walter: see ya bacon**

**000**

**silv: sorry Dani...**

**000**

**Amber: im so-o-orry but you got to go dani  
><strong>

**000**

it was night and a fire was going in front of it was steve

"i only have 14 cookies on this plate and the one who does not get one will walk the path of shame, ride the minecart of losers and will go home once i call your name come up here and grab a cookie...

duke

Silv

Jimmy

Vinter

Teras

Eric

Walter

Autumn

Suzie

Nicole

Jenn

Amber

and Aria

there is only one left. Dani you lost the challenge for your team... and Bacon i dont know why they want you gone ...and the last cookie goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bacon... Dani your out of here" Said steve

"aww that's it? oh well good luck everyone" said a disappointed Dani

dani got in the minecart of losers

"any last words" asked Hb

"no im fine" answered Dani

as soon as Dani Answered the minecart rocketed across the track

"so that's it go to your cabins and we will see you guys next week" then steve and Hb left for the jungle

**000**

**So Dani is gone...meh also first challenge...sorry it was a bit short but the chapters will get longer as time moves on... also Eric and Walter are in an alliance... and tried to get Bacon...****those evil bastards****...but ****they failed...****Lucky him so yea...see you guys next time on**

**total DRAMA _CRAFT_**

**Dani: follow, fave, and Review  
><strong>


End file.
